Escaping from a high rise building during a fire or other emergency is very challenging for everyone involved in such situation. People could be injured or even die in case of lacking emergency lifesaving systems. Therefore, having a safety device to immediately escape the high rise building in emergency conditions is a necessity for residents. The various lifesaving systems have been patented. Among these are apparatuses using ropes, air bags, parachutes, outside elevators, tubes, etc. The present invention is a combination of the air bag and the parachute.